


Privacy Please

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank, Logan and Ororo work on finding their own space away from the students.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo waits until he plunks the six pack down onto the table. Hickeys bloom scarlet and violet on her neck, spreading downward into her blouse. A bite mark swells on the skin of her wrist. Hank sips on mulled wine, mindful of the furniture as he shifts carefully.

"What did I miss? Did one of the kids get into a fight or something?" 

"Do you still want a private cabin away from the mansion for us?"

"Were you able to find one?" 

"Yes, but it desperately needs renovation. Most of the cabin belongs to squirrels and wasps." Hank warns, "I would prefer humanely removing the squirrels." 

Ororo grabs one of his beers, rolling the sweating bottle back and forth between her palms.

"Charles is giving us Christmas Eve to the new year. After that we take whatever free time we can find." 

Hank clears his throat, fur crawling and shifting. 

"Charles also asked we have soundproof walls for the animals sake."

"Well, let's go buy some wasp spray then."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing.


End file.
